


Worthy

by Jane_Scholar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, do judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Scholar/pseuds/Jane_Scholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, just leave, would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a song, that's why the parts have numbers and the rhyme is so wobbly.

1\. Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting you  
To come home so early today.  
But since you're here, you see, it's me and you,  
No more "us" but it's better this way.  
And I'm sorry for "hurting your feelings",  
Hurting your pride 'cause I'm the first to go.  
You can have back your strong wings  
That you said, I'd cut long ago.

You can spread them wide,  
Go wherever you want,  
There's no need to hide anymore.  
What a happy day it must be for you,  
Isn't it true?

2\. I left my glasses in pink  
On the shelf where my cup used to be.  
You can give them to another one  
And the one after that one, my dear.

I knew for sure, how the things would go  
But I let you into my life anyway,  
So I'm paying now, feeling like a fool.  
Are you satisfied yet?

3\. One last thing before I'm gone for good:  
Don't you dare, don't you dare ever change!  
Guess, I'll see you in ten years or so.  
Will you be struck by someone's revenge?

Please, don't see me off,   
I know just the path  
From this door   
To my new, better life.  
Well, this is it. I won't miss you,  
And I wish you to find someone  
Worthy of your time in the end.


End file.
